The Yellow Haired Super Nose Ninja
by helovestowrite
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has returned from his long trip with Bobobo and his gang, now how will Konoha and the Shinobi world handle a more hyper and random legacy of the Yondaime? Find out please! I don't want this story to get canceled have some mercy!
1. Begin to sing, again!

**The Yellow Haired Super Nosed Ninja**

Ok I'm going to tell you now that both Bobobo and Naruto don't belong to me but I would be smiling and kicking my feet up if I did own both. Because what I'm about to write is something so complicated I can't even write it. It will be filled with Naruto being as random as he could be and hopefully gives you guys chuckles and giggles, everyone else will still be their same selves. Even the Akatsuki and Orochimaru will get extremely weirded out by our blond hyperactive OOC main character.

So if your ready for this story then be prepared for the pig flying, train yelling, super computer crying , fat woman eating a mustached leaf who loves to say Yo, and please put your seat belts on. Also Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler will be part of Naruto's posse because I got to admit, they are awesome.

Naruto" Uh they're with me in the beginning, DATTEBAYO."

Heloves(sweatdrops) " THEIR NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!!!"

Naruto" Well I just thought..."

Heloves" YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD STEAL MY HONEY COVERED CAR HUH? WELL TOO LATE THE MOON LADIES ALREADY STOLE IT SO THERE!!"

Naruto " Uh..."

Heloves runs to his damaged car..." Oh my sweet collaseum who could have done such a thing?"

HCC" I-It ...I-It was ... YOUR MAMA!!!"

Naruto" Let's get on with this show!!"

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't believe it, he had finally arrived to his old village of Konoha, after six years of training in the Super Fist of the Nose by the great legend, Bobobo-bobobo and now at the age of 13 he felt like he could take on the world or basically have as much ramen as a bucket of fish. With a determined face he prepared for his biggest battle.

"Wig it, Wig it, Wig it..." Naruto, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler danced while looking like they were in a trance.

" YOUR SUPPOSED TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!" yelled Beauty to Naruto who made a fish face.

" Oh mama don't need to shout at me." cried Naruto as he wore a cat costume while looking at Beauty.

" I'M AS YOUNG AS YOU ARE AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING A CAT COSTUME?!"

Bobobo stared at the blond boy who had grown a place in his heart and suddenly felt a feeling he'd never had before...it was an itch in his nose.

" HOW IS THAT A NEW FEELING?" yelled Gasser.

" Naruto it is time for you to ...give me my twenty dollars!!" Bobobo punched Don Patch as he flew he yelled....

" I ALREADY PAID YOU!!!"

Beauty and Gasser sighed at how the group would respond as they turned around to look at a golden statued Naruto.

" Help I was frozen by a big cactus!"

" CACTUS DON'T HAVE THE ABILITY TO TURN PEOPLE INTO STATUES THAT'S JUST STUPID!!" yelled both Beauty and Gasser.

Putting on their game faces, the six members of the Bobobo squad walked towards the gate, and as they commenced, a young raven haired man woke from his sleep to see something weird, a girl who looked to be related to the Harunos with her hot pink hair, a guy with blue glasses and a big yellow afro, a red sun, big talking jelly man and a silver haired kid.

/ Man I knew I shouldn't have taken so many sake shots, now I'm seeing things. Why does one of them look like Kakashi's son and is that girl related to the Haruno family?/

" Excuse me but we were wondering if we can see your uh what is your leader called Naruto?" sweetly asked Beauty.

Naruto thought for a minute, after all he had been in another world for 7 years of his life with his sensei Bobobo, and finally answered.

" Well it's easy, he's called A cake for a bake with some shake." Naruto danced with a hoola hoop.

Beauty sweatdropped.

_/ He's even worse than Bobobo and he promised me a pony./ _

" Yo Izumo, I'm back." foxy grinned Naruto.

" Oh hey Naruto, the Hokage is not in his office." explained the tired chuunin.

" Eh? Where is he then?"

" I know..." Don Patch began to explain while wearing a detective hat..." He's in the land known as chocolate land. The people their have realized how immoral he is because he eats his own people. The atrocity!!" yelled the cheap Sonic-look alike. Naruto twitched and kicked him into to the sky, frightening the chunnin.

" A-Actually he's in the arena, the Chuunin Exams have begun and their in the third round of the preliminaries."

" Chuunin exams? Naruto what is that?" asked Gasser.

" I unno, I just got here, and poor me they forgot to invite the main character of Naruto, me!!" cried Naruto as he was given a hanky by Jelly.

" Have a hanky day." whispered Jelly.

" Oh jelly..." Naruto dressed as a woman shined his blue eyes to Jelly only to get smack by Jelly with a paper fan.

" NO CRYING!!"

" Well I'm sorry, but my Donny Patch won't drink his milk." whined Bobobo with tears in his eyes as he forced milk down Don Patch's throat while the little red sun look alike choked.

" Guys stop it."

Naruto just went blank as he stared at Beauty for a bit, then poked his nose and smirked.

" So Beauty your dating Gasser huh? Who woulda dunk it?" Naruto grabbed Gasser and dunked him into a rim.

"STOP HURTING HIM!!" yelled Beauty only to see the two drinking coffee and getting drunk.

" WHAT'S IN THAT COFFEE?!"

After an hour more of distractions, Naruto looked up at Bobobo and smiled.

" Thanks for taking me in and teaching me Bobobo-sensei."

" No problem little guy now just remember to keep the hair in you alive and remember the Super Nose of the Fist will always guide you." Bobobo explained.

Beauty aww'd and Gasser nodded approvingly of the hand shake between the two, it would have been a nice moment had Don Patch not come in and....

" Get your ramen soup here!!!" Don rode his bike into a tree and as he picked himself up, he was grabbed by Naruto and threw a perfect strike knocking down Soften, Gasser, Beauty, Bobobo and Jelly.

" Ahhh!!" yelled the group as Naruto gave a victory sign while dogging down the soup.

" Konoha here I come!!" ran Naruto Uzumaki towards the arena unaware of the incoming dangers that were lurking about.

" Maybe we should go with him." Beauty worriedly said.

" For now we should be heading back into our own world Bobobo." Soften gruffly said.

" Your right besides, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler will be staying with Naruto." Bobobo grabbed the two and threw them as far as he could which actually managed to knock over Naruto.

_/ I hope you stay safe Naruto..../ _

Meanwhile in the stadium..

The battles had commenced as the first preliminary fights had been finished with Neji Hyuuga crushing Kiba Inuzuka and Nara Shikamaru losing to the Suna genin Temari no Sabuka. Most had no clue that an incoming invasion was taking place except for a few in the stands, in which Jiraiya of the Legendary Three Sannin sat with his henge up just to make sure that Orochimaru didn't notice he was there. The crowd and everyone else was growing impatient because the last Uchiha was nowhere to be seen and his time was almost out. Suddenly a poof came and five people suddenly appeared in the middle of the ever growing wait of Gaara no Sabuka.

First was Kakashi Hatake who seemed to be reading a perverted book and thus angered the female population.

Secondly it was none other than the last Uchiha who was angered by his sensei who almost got him disqualified.

Third and lastly they both turned to see a spikey haired blond with what looked to be hanging out with the sun and jelly?

" Hello everyone and welcome to the annual dance off my name is Naruto Uzumaki and let's get this party started!!" Naruto yelled.

" Oh boy a dance off I wonder how I'll do..."

" Your fired." Naruto told Jelly Jiggler.

The entire arena including Orochimaru , Kabuto, the Anbu, and Gaara sweatdropped.

So what will happen? Will our three heroes be able to eat lunch and save Konoha? Find out for more, what do you mean this is the last chapter? I just started this story, oh the humanity...


	2. Durk to the Turk, Bazurk

The Yellow Haired Super Nose Ninja

To all my readers of my other stories I'm sorry I keep leaving the stories and starting new ones, I just can't seem to finish what I started but then again that's why I'm a failure of life. Still I'm glad people love the randomness of the epicness of the what, what?

So just so you know the pairings for this are Anko x Akamaru, Hinata x Udon, Hiashi x Ino, Tsunade x Pakkun, Kakashi x Koharu, Shikamaru x Yoshino, Sakura x inner Sakura, Sasuke x Ton-Ton oh and Minatox Temari ,,,

Ha just kidding, but wouldn't that be messed up so I challenge you all to a pokemon battle....rats I remember I cooked my Squirtle for a fine dinner and Bulbasaur is a good back massager, well then let's get freaky deaky.

Just so you know I don't own copyrights, I just am their master.

* * *

Hayate just coughed at the sudden interruption by the five people, well three people, the other two he couldn't quite make what they really were so deciding it was better not to ask he just went about like normal and began to announce the fighters.

" Ok everyone who's not part of the next fight, leave the battle arena so we can begin." announced the coughing man.

While Kakashi left, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler began to ride their pigs around Gaara and Sasuke while shooting paint at both of the irritated genin. With a quick sand , he launched both Naruto and Don Patch into to the sky while Jelly posed.

" Ha nice try but no one can defeat General Jelly Jiggler, so you just..." and quickly got kicked in the face by Sasuke launching the jelly into the walls.

/I knew I should have gone shopping with Martha./ thought Jelly.

As Sasuke was about to start the battle with Gaara a sudden hair punched him in the jaw and turned around to see an angry Naruto.

" You shouldn't have kicked my son like that." Naruto pointed at a baby Don Patch.

" Now I'm mad."

Sasuke scoffed at the idea. " You threaten me dobe? Your a freak."

" I may be a freak on a week , in the seats..."

" Hey that doesn't rhyme." interrupted Don Patch only to get kicked away by Naruto.

" I am one tough brother for your mother, Super Fist of the Nose Hair..." the whole crowd watched in awe even Orochimaru and the soon to be invading nins.

" YOU NEED A HAIRCUT!!" Suddenly everyone was watching Naruto and Jelly Jiggler shaved all of Sasuke's hair as he went bald.

" AHH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!!" yelled Sasuke in agony as he ran out of the stadium covering his head in shame.

The whole crowd went silent and suddenly all shinobi except for the stoic Aburames, started to laugh at Sasuke, hell Orochimaru fell off his seat laughing and Gaara even chuckled a bit even though he didn't understand what he just did. After the OOC reaction to the shinobi, the crowd silenced as Gaara grew angry.

" You will satisfy mother." growled Gaara with delight

Naruto suddenly was dressed as a mother while he hugged Gaara earning hell no's from the guys and squeals from the women and girls.

" Oh you satisfied your mother enough now take this..." and punched him hard in the face sending the red haired boy into the wall.

" I may only know you for two seconds but you ate my pie!!" anime tears fell down Naruto's face as Gaara had red cherry on his face.

Gaara stood up but when his nose dripped a bit of blood, he became crazed worrying Orochimaru that he might have to speed up the process, yet at the same time he was mesmerized by this battle in actuality everyone was so making a decision he decided to delay just a bit, after that blond boy stood no hope of defeating his weapon of mass destruction.

( AN: See Bush was right about weapons of Mass destruction, unless he meant Mass Effect, then all Xbox 360 gamers hand over your systems to me and games, I'll uh 'check on them' to see their not bombs)

" YOU MADE ME BLEED MY OWN BLOOD!!! I WILL ENJOY KILLING YOU!!!" and suddenly Gaara began to transform into a sand raccoon causing the villagers to shake in fear, hell some of the shinobi were scared too.

" You think you scare me? I can be a monster too, see.." Naruto started to shake too as he transformed into...." Boo!" the audience sweatdropped to see Naruto change into a flower with a peace sign shirt on.

" I am the monster called Boston Massachussetts fear me or else I'll eat your eggs!!" growled Naruto as Don Patch hugged some of the eggs while playing as a woman.

" Please no sir, I beg of you ....ok go ahead and eat them but scramble them good." Don Patch smiled only to get a kick in the face by Jelly Jiggle.

" THAT'S NOT HOW YOU BUTTER BISCUITS BABBOON!!" yelled Jelly.

The stare down between the two shinobi is tense, oh my god I think I just got fired...

" Quiet down Narrator, it's my time to shine , dattebayo!! Here have some of this..." Naruto smashed a cake into Gaara completely scaring the other members of the Suna team, mostly Kankurou and Temari.

" Oh my sweet valentine will you do me the favor and get me a job?" Naruto begged Temari as he stood on one knee almost looking like a proposal.

" THAT'S IT YOU DIE!!!" Gaara finished the transformation as the whole crowd including the Suna nin watched.

Shaping into a molding raccoon, the young jinchuuriki began to throw sand at Naruto with his tail who quickly avoided each hit.

" I guess I must end this fight huh? Super Fist of the Nose Hair....Water Your Plant Everyday!!" Suddenly a downpour of water hit Gaara causing the boy to drown and the crowd to become silent. The boy was found unconscious as Don and Jelly began to poke at his body.

" Yep he's dead." Don announced.

Naruto and Jelly began to play basketball with Don as the ball while everyone continued to be amazed by Naruto's retarded power that seems to take out strong opponents.

" Yo Kazekage.." Naruto waved at the imposter Kage.

" Yes can I help you young man?" Orochimaru faked innocence. The whole crowd watched as even the Anbu and the hidden Sound nin watched as the blond firecracker stood face to face with the Kage shocking everyone with his speed.

" Now let's fix that face of yours... Donnie hand mother some powder dear." Naruto softly said as he became Naruko for a bit.

" Yes mommy." the Don toddler crapped the monkey wrench and Naruto began to 'fix' the Kage's face as a dust appeared near the three.

Now that the battle has commenced will Narubo be able to fight this hidden enemy?

Why do I even try to act like I care?

Can you stand the wait?

" Hey you didn't even mention me at all!!!" yelled Bobobo at the author.

" SOON , SOON IN THE POWER OF POCKY MY GOOD CROSSOVER HERO, SOOON!!"


	3. Shallow Hal and He's not my Pal

The Yellow Haired Super Nose Ninja

I don't own Naruto nor Bobobo because if I did I wouldn't be broke would I , or maybe I would but I would be glad to sniff cocaine anywhere any time. I kid I don't do stuff like that I only sniff and eat cookies. Mmm Chocolate chip cookies..

Sorry for such a short chapter but I did want to give people something new to read about hopefully you enjoy this...

Now here's something you'll really enjoy!

* means singing*

/ inner demon/

' inner sakura'

Everyone stood in shock as Orochimaru had appeared in front of the whole stadium next to the Hokage with lipstick and eye liner even grossing out his own comrades like Kabuto and the Sound Nin .Preparing their voices as everyone stood astounded at Orochimaru being discovered by a bunch of psychos the trio around the traitor readied their voices and began to sing their favorite lullaby.

*If we talk like an animal

walk like an animal

poop like an animal

then we're just filthy*

After a few more moments of awkwardness, Orochimaru cleared his throat and shouted, " Attack!" and suddenly hundreds of Sound and Sand nins began to pour into the stadium scaring the civilians and commencing a full scale war between the three nations.

The rookie nine and the jounins were about to descend into the arena when Naruto began his stance in the middle of the arena as his eyes shined from the sun and a small grin was on his face.

" Super Fist of the Nose Hair : Wobbling out the competition!" as the nose hair grew big and wiped out the entire Suna and Oto's forces, once again shocking the crowd in attendance, civilian or otherwise. Many shinobi began to fall out of the sky as as Naruto's nose hair went back in his nose as he got a couple of 'gross' chants in the crowd.

Noticing the failed plan, Orochimaru took off while Jiraiya and Hiruzen began to give chase in an epic battle that I'm sure you'd like to hear but I won't be writing because the show's called Naruto.

" Yeah -ttebayo I'm the true star of the show, focus it on me!"

As everyone tried to regain their composure , Naruto, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler began to scuffle against each other for a lollipop that had tons of sugar on it as they bit, kicked and even shook hands in a brawl for their favorite candy.

" No way jose, I get the last lick!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed a part of the sugary treat.

" Why should the extra get something I, the main character, truly deserve..."

" Oh why don't we just eat some jelly!" yelled Jiggler as he placed himself in front of the lollipop.

Suddenly noticing the stares, Naruto wiped off the dust on his clothes and smirk.

" So I guess Konoha needed me after all,eh?" Naruto wiped his nose with his hands and posed.

" Whatever I'm the true chosen one." said Don as he shaped himself into the number one.

Jiraiya and Hiruzen could only shake their heads, as the son of the most powerful Kage since the First was acting very crazy.

" So you really want to take Naruto on the trip to find Tsunade-hime?" asked the Hokage with an anxious tone which was understandable to have.

Jiraiya sighed, just from looking at the freak show, his own godson had been forever changed to something even he couldn't approve.

" Yes, after all he's still my godson and I have to at least be able to train him enough so he can protect himself from the Akatsuki."

Dropping their heads in disappointment the both older men knew that the mission was going to turn out bad for Naruto and his friends. So far they've gotten it right most of his life.

Meanwhile in Bobobo world...

Bobobo and Beauty sat in a coffee house as they both sighed before giving the author of the story an angry glare.

" WHY AREN'T WE BEING WRITTEN ABOUT!"

Next Chapter...An Old Hag with a Bag smelling a Rag

I swear I didn't know it was cat pee! I thought it was juice!


	4. Stop chatting the Ice cream!

The Yellow Haired Super Nosed Ninja

I don't own Naruto or the contents that I produce but I do believe it is time for the world to see how awesome Bobobo and Naruto smash together like a piece of cake.

* * *

After a while of settling the migraines that were sure to follow after the incident, Sarutobi watched the hyper active blond that he had missed, fighting with jelly and a sun over who was better. The poor old Hokage didn't know whether he was asleep dreaming this insanity up or more likely Naruto meeting strange individuals that could only make the situation worse for everyone.

" Ok Naruto once again you are telling me that this Bobobo character came to our dimension and took you on a long seven year trip to train in what was the training called again?" asked the confused Hokage.

Naruto wearing his goofy yellow big glasses smirked at the old man as he dramatically lowered his glasses.

" It's called Super Fist of the Nose Hair, it's quite powerful." giggled Naruto while he socked Don Patch in the face.

Sarutobi sighed at the violent display Naruto was showing he certainly was worried, that and a certain blue jelly staring at him with a disturbing look creeped him out.

" So are you and your 'friends' going to be able to find Tsunade-hime , Naruto-kun?" calmly asked the Hokage.

Naruto responded with turning into an ice cream and smiling with a shining tooth ," I'll be cool as a cucumber."

" YOUR NOT EVEN A CUCUMBER, YOU'RE A DAMN ICE CREAM CONE!" yelled an annoyed Jiraiya.

Running out the door , the three members of the Bobobo squad ran out the room with Jelly Jiggler as a battering ram knocking down Team Kurenai in the process.

/ What the hell am I going to do with that kid?/ Jiraiya questioned himself.

Outside of the Hokage tower…

Jelly Jiggler had the most intense stare that his short, smelly life he's had and that had to do with one thing…the ramen stand that Naruto was currently eating in.

" I see….so that must be the secret lair of my arch rival, tofu! Well I shall defeat you or else I am not a jelly!" proclaimed Jelly as he ran into the stand only to get trip by Naruto and falling into the pot.

" AAhhhh hottttttttt!"

" What's going on in …oh my god what's a big blue thing doing inside dad's ramen?" yelled Ayame as she freaked out over her father Teuchi's ramen being ruined.

" Eh it's just my good amigo freako Jelly Jiggler." Naruto lamely explained as he ate his ramen while in the background you could see Don Patch fighting with a civilian.

As the day passed on , everyone in Konoha was becoming weary of what the three nuisances that had arrived would do and so most of Konoha's shops had been closed for the day.

While on one side of town was being wrecked by the three wig out specialists, the Rookie 8 were discussing the current state of affair.

" Can you believe that freak Naruto interrupted Sasuke-kun's fight with stupid jokes? How lame was that?" complained Ino, the ever so polite princess of the Yamanaka clan.

" I know, Sasuke-kun had that match in the bag if that idiot hadn't interrupted the fight!" yelled Sakura, another one of Sasuke's personal fan girl club.

" Troublesome, why are we even talking about Naruto behind his back, if anyone has something to say to him , then have the courtesy of telling him how you feel." Shikamaru explained as he laid on the top of the tree branch.

" Shikamaru-san is right, this meeting is rather useless unless we have something to actually speak about. Otherwise this conversation that you Ino-san and Sakura-san have brought us together for is nothing but childish and immature." Shino spoke.

As the group was about to separate, a spotlight turned on, only for Naruto, Bobobo and Don Patch to appear as whales with mustaches scaring the Rookies ( except for Shino who just mildly adjusted his glasses.)

" Yo groupie , groupie what is up with…eww pink hair!" Naruto then proceeded to dye Sakura's hair into black causing her to scream in panic.

The group stood astonished at Uzumaki's bravery over pissing off Sakura.

Once the silence went down… a small hand raised itself to the group, and it was none other than Hinata Hyuuga.

"N-Naruto-kun…w-why are you acting like t-this?" mumbled Hinata…as most were barely able to hear her shy and meek voice.

Naruto stared, and stared, and his face grew more disgusted until he… made a goofy face causing most of the shinobi except Shino to fall backwards in surprise.

" Well looks like my day is done here…c'mon Jelly and Don we gots to kidnap a certain Uchiha and torture him." evil smirked Naruto.

" Yeah and then he's going to pay for my dress to the ball." cried Don Patch as he transformed into a female again.

So walking away from the shocked group, Naruto turned around and nodded to Shino…their exchanging words of the night before, an understatement between the two was made.

The Next Day…

Jiraiya was a man who had little patience for tardy people, except ones that delay his peeping…so thinking his time was being wasted, he decided to pay a visit to the nearest bathhouse and hope that a beauty like a Yuuhi Kurenai, or an Anko Mitarashi would be present, his grin grew wide at the possibilities for the new Icha Icha book, vanished.

Once he arrived , he heard the giggling of girls in the bath showering and chuckled to himself.

'This is great..I'm going to have so much material for my new book.' thought Jiraiya as he danced in joy in his head.

As he neared, the giggling got louder and the smoke began to fade away and to his surprise and disgust it was… Don , Jelly and Naruto faking the giggling.

" AHHH! MY EYES!" yelled Jiraiya not realizing he gave himself away to the women who were actually waiting for him.

Several beatings later from said kunoichis and female civilians, Naruto neared the bloody Sannin with a sigh.

" I may be eccentric but I'm never going to peep like you…now onto Pocky World!" yelled Naruto as he sat on Don Patch.

Jelly staying quite for a few seconds…decided to punch Jiraiya into the sky for no good reason.

Meanwhile somewhere far away…

A certain Uchiha was walking through until he heard Pocky World… he then decided to torture his comrade for costing him tickets to his favorite place.

To Be continued….

Sorry I update super damn slow…but here it is…


	5. Flocking Flowers of Flooding Flow?

**The Yellow Haired Super Nosed Ninja**

All products and characters are licensed by Masashi Kishimoto…Naruto does not belong to me nor will it ever but the founding principle is to create new adventures for it's characters no matter what personal biased you have…now sit back and enjoy the foolish fan fiction chapter.

* * *

In the dark, gloomy part of the forest, the fog set in through the grass…as it was thick and foamy it would present a great hideout for a certain sannin's location. As patrol shinobi of the Legendary Orochimaru's hideout…most feared that if they even had one little slip up…that they would be dead so fast their heads would spin. So maintaining their composure, they tried their best not to laugh at an angry and sobbing shinobi who walked past these patrolmen.

He was more than infuriated, and it was all due to a certain group of idiots who ruined his plans for him. They stopped the beautiful destruction of Konoha that was supposed to come to fruition, they stopped his only chance at killing his mentor, and they stopped him from gaining the Sharingan from the last Uchiha.

Usually the Sannin would take care of business right away, but learning about the mission the three 'idiots' were assign to ..he decided to recruit Tsunade to his forces. After all the woman was still gullible enough that he could trick her into thinking he was bringing back her little family she lost.

"Kabuto, I want you to fetch my sword…..It's about time I paid a visit to a certain slug princess." smirked Orochimaru.

"Yes, master…."

He would accomplish two things today …the death of Uzumaki and those freaks (the irony of it all) and tricking Tsunade into destroying the village she once loved. The look on Jiraiya's face would be the icing on the cake.

Meanwhile just outside the outskirts of Konoha…

Naruto was bouncing a ball made of jelly around as he tried to school Don Patch in the game called 'Let's hate Jelly' although Jelly wanted no part in it.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" cried Jelly as tears came down the sad food product.

" Come at me Naruto !" yelled Don Patch as he taunted Naruto with his pinky.

" Ok.. Super Fist of the Nose Hair: MEGA CANNON OF DESTRUCTION DESTROYER!" yelled Naruto as he blasted Don Patch to the point where the little sun disappeared.

"Curse you Sasuke Uchiha!" cried Jelly in an epic pose.

/ The Emmy's are all mine./ inner thought the blue gelatin.

Jiraiya sighed as the ridiculous human being known as Naruto Uzumaki was being kicked in the face by an angry blue jelly thing.

'of all my luck in the world ..I got stuck with three freaks with one of them being my godson.' mentally sighed Jiraiya

" I know who's your mother Naruto." a mysterious shadow stated causing Jiraiya to become serious and Naruto and Jelly to become awed…

'This is bad…if Naruto finds out about his mother he could be in danger.' thought Jiraiya

" Your mother's name is… Kush….. eh I got bored . " said Don Patch nonchalantly .

Naruto's eye twitched and his mood darkened then suddenly brightened as he skateboarded on Don Patch.

"Ahhhhh." yelled Don

" Surf's up dude." Naruto with shades said as he and Don disappeared in the distance.

Jiraiya sighed as he couldn't help but feel overly stressed at the hyper active ways of his student and his friends.

/ The worst part is that the blue thing won't stop staring at me./ shivered Jiraiya as Jelly continued to give him a blank rape face look that promised something horrible in the pervert's future.

After two days of traveling, Team Weirdos finally arrived at the town that Jiraiya's sources had told him that the legendary female sannin was located .

Eager to find the woman , get her back as Hokage and get back to his 'research' the team split up…well more like Jiraiya got backtracked by some women ..while Naruto got knocked out and kidnapped by French rebel Jellu .A Va Francour…or Jelly dressed as Napoleon….whichever makes it easier to imagine.

This was the way it went for two days, first they would all eat…which would include destruction of property (which Jiraiya would have to pay with his porn novel money) which then followed by a scuffle between Naruto, Don Patch and Jelly and finally it would be some sort of weird transformations

Don Patch smirked as he threw a red ball with the bottom colored white with some sort of button in the middle.

" Now I summon … Velporanon go!" yelled Don

Naruto smirked as he got his not rip off duel disk ready.

" With these two rocks, I summon Gai….. The Winged Turtle of Blah!" squealed Naruto revealing a powerful freak named Gai.

" YOSH WITH THE MIGHTY NESS I SHALL CONQUER THAT BEAST!" charged Gai as he met face to face with Velporanon causing a massive explosion that sent a man who was sitting down sipping his tea flying. Of course that man was not fazed by the blast and calmly walked away making Don and Naruto drop to the floor.

While all that took course, Jelly was sniffing the flowers when he suddenly came face to face with a blonde haired woman ...who had hearts in her eyes?

" Shizune... I think I might keep this guy." thought the woman

Jelly could only shiver in fear...

Meanwhile as Jiraiya continued to spy on the women in the bath house …..a sudden shiver went down his spine and there in front of his face was a surprise that he hadn't expected.

/ This trip took one weird turn didn't it?/

To Be continued…

YAY MOTIVATION IS BACK NICKELS!


End file.
